It felt like several broken lifetimes
by lollyadams4894
Summary: Just a few short one-shots about Jo and Zane, I really suck at summaries - so please just read and review! :D
1. It felt like several broken lifetimes

This story has been looming on my mind for quite some time, this is my first fanfic (but my repost) – and I tend to make many mistakes – so if you spot them let me know. Reviews would be highly appreciated – even if it's just a smiley face – it really makes my day, and criticism is welcomed! :D

THANKS to my reviewers Aicalas, AllyrienDM, and anonymous (whoever you were), you have all given me some much needed courage to write more (and rewrite this one ;D)!

Obviously I do not own Eureka, or any of its characters – but I really want to live there.

IT FELT LIKE SEVERAL BROKEN LIFETIMES…

It happened in a matter of short moments…

Suddenly the ceiling collapsed.

There she was, caught under a pile of debris.

He dragged himself across her office floor.

She blinked furiously.

Their eyes locked.

Blood slowly trailed, down the side of her face.

Tears beaded, knotting in her eyelashes.

He grabbed her hand.

Held it tightly.

Held on for dear life.

They stared at each other.

She knew…

He knew…

She closed her eyes….

…her expression softened…

…her hand went limp….

…her breathing stopped…

… … …

He shot up out of bed.

The sheets pooled around his waist

Sweat crawled down his spine.

His heart raced.

Rang in his ears.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

He shook his head vigorously.

Shook it from his mind.

"Not this dream again…"

So – what do you think? I'm planning on writing some more like this – maybe not quite as sad, but hey – it depends where each story takes me…


	2. Behind a veil of untold emotions

_A/N – this is again some more Zane thought. It's just my ideas on what's going on inside that head of his when he gets caught for doing things by Jo – this is intended to be the new timeline, but before the founders day incident. Reviews and criticism are welcomed and highly appreciated._

_Thanks to _clarinetto14 _for both the fave and the review, and thanks to _Pchefbeth _for the support_

_Oh and I do not own any of Eureka or its characters … but I still really want to live there :D_

BEHIND A VEIL OF UNTOLD EMOTIONS

He could hear the click, click, click of her heals as she came down the corridor.

He stood there, in his lab.

Alone.

He knew she was close.

She would soon be here.

Screaming and yelling.

He didn't know why he did it.

It wasn't for the supposed rush or thrill.

It wasn't just a prank.

There was more to it.

Deep down he knew why.

He just didn't want to think the words.

If he did there would be no going back.

He heard the door open behind him.

His palms were sweaty.

He reluctantly turned…

…faced her.

His breath caught.

This was stupid.

He knew he did this for her attention.

He was a fool to think he could lie to himself.

He was scared.

So scared at the thought of being vulnerable.

Easy for the picking.

Open to be broken…

So he did what he did best.

He hid behind his well built walls.

Joined the rest of his emotions.

Heightened his defences.

Braced himself for whatever she threw at him.

Masked his face with a well-worn smirk.

"Why hello there Jo, what can I do for you today?"

_A/N – So what do you think, good, bad, okay? Please review – I love reviews... :D_


	3. Looking between the bars of reason

_A/N - Here is my 3 one-shot (Woohoo). Once again it's from Zane's POV. It's in the new timeline on founders day, Jo has just gone into Carters office to tell him she will marry him– it's Zane's thoughts behind his cruel words, and why he said them…_

_Thanks to _mellimon _who was unfortunately the only one who reviewed my last chapter :( But I did get a fave from _JCobes_ - thanks _

_I do not own Eureka or any of its characters – despite how much I would LOVE to own Zane - and I still do not live there…_

LOOKING BETWEEN THE BARS OF REASON

He sat there, in his cell.

She stood before him.

Beyond the bars.

As she spoke the words, he could not stop himself.

They painted a picture in his mind…

... … …

He stood outside

Flowers surrounded him.

It was sunny.

He wore a suit.

Soft music played in the background.

Friends sat on ordered chairs.

Henry was stood beside him.

Holding a brown, battered book.

The music merged onto a well known structure.

People rose.

He looked between the parted chairs.

His world stopped.

His heart quickened…

… beat furiously.

There she was.

Glowing.

She wore a long, flowing white dress.

Her hair fell down in soft curls.

Her smile extravagant.

Her blush deepened as she met his gaze.

She was breathtaking.

He noticed her arm around Carters.

But that was irrelevant as she began to slowly walk.

To him.

To their forever.

… … …

He brought himself back to reality.

Only seconds had passed in what felt like hours.

He liked this image.

Far too much.

He wanted it badly.

He panicked.

Tried to cover himself.

Said the first words that came to mind.

"Me, marry you? In what universe?"

_A/N- what do you think, reviews anybody?_


	4. A betrayal from the laws of physics

_A/N – more Zane thoughts, this is after Jo has thrown the ring at him and he is, once again, locked up. It is just before he is let out again – just an idea on what this delinquent scientist thinks of his current situation. _

_I'm quite sad though that again only one person reviewed, but great thanks to _AllyrienDM _ for doing so._

_Eureka and its characters are not mine, no matter how much I will them to be._

A BETRAYAL FROM THE LAWS OF PHYSICS.

He was innocent.

Yet there he was

Behind those restricting bars.

Again.

It had been some time since he was last here.

She had ensured that.

But this time she had been caught off guard.

_He_ had been caught off guard,

- pulled away in a moment of shock.

So there he now stood.

His world on its head.

Not even reliable physics could explain this one.

He sat down onto the hard mattress.

But _it _still weighed him down.

Gravity pulling it to the centre of the Earth.

Him along with it.

It was such a frail looking thing.

Yet just the knowledge of it packed the punch of a black hole.

He pulled the seemingly harmless object from his pocket.

The pure sight of it tugged at his heart.

A delicate white gold band supported a princess cut diamond atop.

So familiar.

So new.

It was playing games with his mind.

He stared at it.

Willed it to give him answers.

Nothing.

Just an onslaught of new questions…

…questions he knew no answers to.

Yet…

He would get them from her.

Every last one.

It was a suicide mission.

Then again… maybe not.

Her face flashed across his mind.

So sad.

So hopeless.

The image killed a part of him inside.

He looked back at the ring.

Suddenly it wasn't taunting him.

It no longer was a puzzle.

It was evidence.

Evidence that somewhere…

…somehow…

…she loved him.

The ring became weightless.

Became an object of small hope.

He wanted to act on it.

Tell her the truth.

He stood as if to leave.

But stopped short as he saw the bars.

He came crashing back to reality.

He couldn't tell her.

Not yet anyway.

He took a deep breath.

Cleared his mind.

He had to keep his revelation to himself.

Hope would have to wait.

First he had some answers to get.

He would get them.

Even if it meant several broken limbs…

…though he knew quite well that, that would not be the case.

They had and unexplainable connexion.

It felt wrong, but he would use that knowledge.

He needed those answers.

He was shook from his thoughts as heard a noise.

A distinct set of heals entered the office.

His answers walked into view.

_A/N I'm planning on writing the next chapter to follow this one… oooooo… but I need to re-watch this episode to get a more accurate description._

_If you have read all the chapters so far, you may have noticed that they seem to be getting longer and longer – unintentional as it was, I would like to know if it is better, without taking into account the actual idea behind it, in other words – as a writer am I getting better or worse or staying the same? And PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW? You have no idea how happy, reviews make me…_


End file.
